


Hug

by baqao (hiirei)



Series: yang ingin dinotis [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Selamat Hari KazuSei!, kazusei, tydac angst yeay
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiirei/pseuds/baqao
Summary: "Kau tidak boleh pergi," ucapnya, "sebelum memberiku satu pelukan. Akan sangat diterima jika memberi bonus berupa ciuman."





	

**Author's Note:**

> • Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> • Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lainnya yang didapatkan.
> 
> • Selamat hari KazuSei!!

"Kazunari, aku berangkat," ujarnya sambil memasang sepatu. Manik delimanya melirik barang-barang yang akan dibawanya, memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal.

  
Kepala berambut hitam muncul di pandangannya, membuat ia mendongak dan menatap kedua manik abu tersebut.

  
"Kau tidak boleh berangkat."

  
Ia menaikkan satu alisnya mendengar ucapan lelaki itu. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Dia masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk menanggapi kekasihnya, kalau lelucon kali ini tidak memakan waktu lebih dari satu jam.

* * *

Dengan kedua tangan di pinggang, lelaki bernama Takao Kazunari itu berdiri di hadapan kekasih merahnya. Wajahnya menunjukkan senyum—senyum yang menandakan dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang sudah direncanakan sejak semalam, kalau menurut Akashi—dan jika diperhatikan lagi, ujung-ujung rambutnya masih menjatuhkan bulir-bulir air tanda sehabis keramas.

  
"Kau tidak boleh pergi," ucapnya lagi, "sebelum kau memberikanku satu pelukan."

  
Kedua tangan Takao kini terbuka lebar, seakan siap menerima pelukan. Akashi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, tidak beranjak sedikit pun dari duduknya.

  
"Tidak mau. Kau belum mengeringkan diri dengan benar, masih basah." Akashi menunjuk baju Takao yang memang terlihat basah di mana-mana. "Nanti bajuku juga terkena basah."  
Dengan helaan napas, Takao berbalik badan dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi sambil bergumam, "Jangan bergerak dulu."

* * *

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, Takao kembali. Dengan baju yang berbeda dan kali ini tidak basah sama sekali. Kering.

  
Menatap kekasihnya yang kini sedang sibuk dengan ponsel di tangan, ia berdeham seraya memasang cengiran lebar, "Ayo, peluk aku. Kalau bisa, beri bonus dengan ciuman."

  
Akashi mendongak. Kedua manik merahnya menatap Takao dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Kepalanya bergerak menggeleng.

  
"Rambutmu acak-acakkan."

  
Tangan Takao bergerak mengelus rambutnya. Uh, memang sih dia belum menyisirnya setelah mandi tadi, dan dia tidak terlalu kepikiran untuk mencari sisir saat mengeringkan rambut.

  
"Rambut tidak ada hubungannya dengan pelukan. Lagipula, bukankah aku terlihat lebih tampan dengan rambut seperti ini?" Takao mengibas poninya, dengan senyuman miring yang—baginya—mirip dengan model-model keren yang tampan di majalah atau televisi.

  
"Sudah sana, sisir rambutmu dulu." Akashi kembali menatap ponselnya, membuat Takao akhirnya mengalah dan mencari sisir.

* * *

"Nah ayo, peluk aku!"  
Takao merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil berjalan mendekati Akashi yang masih setia terduduk di tempatnya sejak awal.

  
Akashi berdiri, dengan senyum kecilnya, lalu kedua tangannya beralih ke pundak Takao. Wajahnya mendekat, mendekat, dan semakin mendekat. Uh, eh, i-ini, cium ... kah? Padahal dia hanya meminta untuk dipeluk ... ~~yah namun diberi ciuman malah lebih untung, sih.~~

  
Namun ternyata, bibir Akashi tidak pernah sampai ke pipi maupun bibirnya. Bibir Akashi berhenti tepat di depan telinganya, dan berbisik, "Maaf, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku bisa telat."

  
Setelah itu, Akashi langsung meraih barang-barangnya, dan bergegas menuju pintu.

  
"Aku berangkat," ucapnya," kalau kau ingin cium atau peluk, lebih baik nanti malam. Siapa tahu bisa lebih dari itu."

Pintu dibuka.

  
Pintu ditutup.

  
Dan kalimat terakhir dari Akashi terus berputar di pikiran Takao.


End file.
